Love, Blood, And Innocence
by pheebskaay
Summary: Caroline is on vacation visiting her aunt in Santa Carla for the entire summer. What happens when she catches the eyes of two strong vampires? will their leader let them be together? will two unprofessional vampire slayers cause harm to the pack? Caroline is in for the ride of her life.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer*

I do not own the label 'The Lost Boys', however I do own this version of the story. This is my own fanfic and I would appreciate it if no one steals my work. You are all beautiful people who are capable of creating something by themselves.

Kik (pheebs_kay)

DwayneXocXPaul.

The Lost Boys Fanfic

Love,Blood,And Innocence.

Chapter 1

It's been three years since I had last stepped a single foot in Santa Carla, California. I've been working my ass off in school and at shitty little restaurants to finally be able to afford a ticket to visit my aunt Elena and my two cousins Leah and Cassie. I grew up close to the two of them and we had been inseparable… that was until they had moved to California four years ago.

The very last time I had saw them was the first week they moved here, my mom had insisted that we help them move in and we could have used the vacation anyway. That was when I was twelve, I'm now sixteen years old.

"Mom I landed in Santa Carla! Aunt Elena should already be here waiting for me! I'm going to let you go now." I sighed into the phone, my mom has been talking my ear off for the past ten minutes, saying how much she already missed me and what not.

Thank the lord that I'm on vacation for the whole summer! Don't get me wrong! I love my mother…. It's just ever since my scum bag of a father had left her, when I was only two years old.

She had barely given me freedom! It's a miracle that I had even managed to get her to let me come and visit Aunt Elena, who is in a completely different state, over a thousand miles away from her!

"CAREBARE!" I look over to see Aunt Elena yelling at me, holding up a poster with my name on it.

"Caroline did I just hear Elena on the phone? Pass me to her! I want to talk to her!" my mother squealed into the phone, causing me to sigh.

"Mom, now's not a good time and I really just want to make it to the house and go to sleep." I sighed.

My mother was about to protest, but I had cut her of saying that I loved her, right before I hung up the phone and walked over to aunt Elena.

I couldn't even get out a single word, before she crushed me in one of her famous death grip hugs.

"I can't believe it's already been three years since I had last seen you kiddo!"

"I would have visited sooner, but you know how my mom is! Plus we didn't have the money." I frowned.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore because you're here! The girls will be ecstatic once they see you in the morning!" Aunt Elena smiled.

Oh yeah... Did I mention that it is only four A.M?

"You didn't tell them that I was coming right? I wanted this to be a big surprise." I smiled.

"Nope." She grinned, winking at me.

We left the airport, heading to her car. I had taken my jacket off and was holding it on my arm when we finally reached the car.

"This is going to be a great summer! I can already feel it!" I grinned looking out the car window as she drove away from the airport.

After a while I spotted a huge billboard with 'Santa Carla' on it.

This is it! I'm finally here!

My smiled slowly disappeared once I saw the back of the billboard.

Huge graffiti letters saying 'Murder Capital of the World'

How the hell do people manage to get away with things like that? This road must always be crowded with cars...

Illuminati confirmed?

"Don't mind that big old billboard! It was probably just a couple of punks." Aunt Elena smiled reassuringly.

I couldn't shake the feeling that whoever wrote that on the billboard wasn't joking. I looked out the window and saw four guys riding motorcycles down the beach. I couldn't help but stare at them… it's like my eyes couldn't look away and I didn't really want to either.

And that scared me.

"Are you okay Hun?" Aunt Elena asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"What? Oh yeah! I'm peachy." I smiled softly, turning my head to look out the window only to notice that the boys were nowhere in sight. I can't help but to wonder who they are.

Oh well, it's not like I'm going to see them ever again.

I leant back and closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Boys

Chapter 2

"Mom! Tell Cassie to stop being a bitch!" Leah's voice high pitched voice rang through the house.

"Cassandra! How many times have I told you to be nice to your sister? And Leah! No cursing." Aunt Elena scolded the two of them.

They kept arguing until I left my room, making my grand entrance, both Cassie and Leah had stopped talking and looked at me with their jaws dropped, completely dumbfounded. They both ran over to me and tackled me in a hug, causing me to squeal.

The next thing I knew was that all three of us had landed on the floor giggling. "We haven't seen you in forever Care!" Cassie exclaimed. I smiled and got up from the floor. "You guys have no idea how glad I am to finally leave Manassas." I sighed.

"Virginia no fun anymore without us?" Leah teased and I laughed and nodded. "Of course." I said placing my hand dramatically on my chest, right over my heart.

"So, what fun do you have to offer me in Santa Carla?" I smiled and they grinned, looking right at each other. "Now that you mention it, you've never been to the boardwalk have you Care?" Leah grinned, slightly tilting her head.

I grinned back at her. "Can't say that I have."

"Mom! We're going to go the Boardwalk after we eat breakfast okay? We want to show Care around."

"Come on Care! We don't have all damn day!" Leah yelled, running down the side walk causing me to roll my eyes. "It's not my fault that I have some short ass legs! You freaking giants." I shouted, causing them to laugh.

"We're only five six Care." Cassie shouted. "Oh yeah? Well I'm only five two and a half!" I shouted.

As we were running a group of gross looking surfer boys, started to holler at us.

"Damn girls!" one of them hollered.

"Nice ass!" another one yelled.

I shuttered in disgust, knowing that they were shamelessly staring us down and yelling at us.

"Piss off!" Leah yelled in annoyance.

"Shut up you ugly bitch! We were talking about the two other girls." A guy yelled, causing me to stop in my place and turn to look at them. "Says you, you crusty ass cunt." I snapped at them and they glared at me.

"Take that back!" the crusty dude yelled. I smiled and flipped them off, before continuing to run with my cousins.

"Don't mind them, Leah! You're beautiful." I huffed out, completely out of breath after finally catching up with the two of them.

"Oh honey, tell me something I don't already know." She winked at me playfully.

"Those guys were a bunch of creeps!" Cassie spat and I nodded in agreement.

"Do you both always deal with assholes like that?" I asked and they nodded.

"We do live in Santa Carla after all! its home to a bunch of freaks!" Leah muttered.

We walked around for a couple of hours, before we actually made it to the board walk. By the time we made it, it was around seven pm.

The lights of the Rides had lit up the whole board walk making it look magical. Music filled the air with its joyous sound. A man playing the saxophone and people were dancing.

I smiled and grabbed Leah and Cassie's hands, dragging them into the crowd and started to dance. I smiled putting my hands up in the air and started to sway my hips back and forth.

I looked up and noticed both Leah and Cassie were talking to some cute guys. I looked at them from a far, not wanting to spoil their fun.

I went back to my careless and free dancing. I felt a pair of arms slip around my wait, pulling me into a hard, sturdy chest.

I looked up and saw one of the most handsome men that I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Whoa there! Slow your roll stranger." I said grinning at the guy, who just smiled at me, showing off his perfectly whitened teeth.

"I haven't seen you around here before. The names Paul." He grinned, bringing one of my hands up to his mouth and gave it a slow and sweet kiss.

I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I quickly took my hand back and covered my face.

He took my hand away and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up into his eyes. "Don't you ever hide that beautiful face of yours away from me." His deep voice sent tingles down my spine.

I heard several Hollers and looked over to see two boys leaning up against railing of the board walk. They were both smirking at me knowingly which confused me.

I turned back to look at Paul, examining his full appearance. He wore a black jacket with a black fish net shirt underneath, white pants and a black belt with black boots. His hair was blonde and looked really poofy.

What I would do to be able to run my fingers through it.

No Caroline! Stop being so damn thirsty.

Self-control.

Self-control.

Paul had started to chuckle at me which caused my eyes to widen. Did I just say all of that out loud?

No I couldn't have! I would have noticed! Maybe I have some of that salad and friend chicken in my teeth from earlier!

Yeah! That has to be the reason!

I looked at him and he just shook his head smiling. "Come with me, I want to show you to some people." He smiled at me and gently grabbed my hand with his large rough one.

"As much as I'd like to I can't! In here with my two cousins and I don't want to ditch them." I sighed, running my free and through my thick, curly hair.

"Well they sure didn't Mind ditching you love." He smirked and my head snapped up and looked around for the two of them.

He was right, the two of them were nowhere in sight. I hope they are okay and nothing bad had happened to them.

"So what do you say babe? Want to go for a ride with me and my friends?" Paul grinned at me.

I looked at him for a few seconds before grinning. "Sure! Why the hell not! I came here to have some fun!"

Little did I know that I was in for the ride of my life?


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Boys

Chapter 3

Paul grabbed my hand and led me over to the group of boys who were howling at us before.

"Babe this is the Lost Boys, Lost Boys this is babe." Paul grinned, motioning to me.

"My names Caroline, not babe." I looked at Paul, only to have him grin down at me.

Why must he be so damn tall?

"Hi, Caroline." a shorter boy grinned at me, he had curly hair and a pair of the prettiest blue eyes. His jacket was extremely unique, it had so many patches on it.

"What brings you to Santa Carla?" another boy asks, this one has blonde hair styled up in a mullet and he was wearing a long black jacket and a blat shirt, along with a pair of pants and old boots.

"I'm visiting my cousins and aunt this summer." I smiled, and David grinned.

"The whole summer?" he asked with a grin and I nodded.

"I have a feeling that we're going to get really close this summer." Marko grinned, but I couldn't help but think that his words had another meaning to it.

"We usually have another boy with us but he decided to go and get a bite to eat." David smirked and Paul gave David a certain look which he gladly returned back.

"Well he can't help that he was hungry now can he?" I smiled trying to lighten the mood and Marko grinned.

"A boys got to eat when a boys got to eat." Marko's grin widened as he said those words.

"I told Caroline that she could go on a ride with us." Paul smirked. The two boys looked at each other and grinned.

"You sure she can handle it?" David asked, with a slight teasing tone.

I scoffed. "I can handle anything you guys throw at me."

"Shall we put it to the test boys?" David asked grinning and Paul and Marko, who just smirked back in response.

Paul grabbed me and led me down a staircase, walking off and away from the board walk. He led me to a secret location where they had stored their motorcycles.

My heart skipped a little beat as I watched him slowly put a leg over the motorcycle, revving it to life. He looked so damn good on that motorcycle, but at the same time it scared me a little because I just met this guy and he could be a murder.

That and the fact that I've never actually rode on a motorcycle before.

"Don't tell me the princess is having second thoughts." Marko grinned, getting on his bike and starting it up.

"No!" I looked at him, before slowly making my way over to Paul, getting on his bike. My arms had wrapped around his waist on a reflex.

"You're going to want to hold on tight to me babe." Paul smirked, I blushed as I tightened my grip, I could feel his abs through his shirt, the shirt was pretty much nonexistent, I could feel his warm skin through the fish net shirt.

"Enjoy feeling me up back there babe?" I could tell Paul was smirking, I hid my face into his back in embarrassment. I could feel the vibration of his laugh as I rested my head up against his back.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Marko yelled, causing David and Paul to howl back in response.

They began to drive on the beach, leaving their special spot. The smell of the sea and the feeling of the cool breeze running through my hair was awesome, it felt amazing.

The boys began to drive faster, the engine of the motorcycle was blasting through the air along with the boy's laughter. I my gripped tightened a little bit as they began to ride through a forest type area.

The ground was really rocky and uneven, causing my body to bounce every now and then.

My fear was probably really noticeable by now, considering the fact that nails may or not be slightly scratching Paul's stomach at the moment. I don't think that he was bothered about it because I could only hear him laughing really loud.

"Relax babe! I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Paul took a handoff of the motorcycles handle for a second and touched my hand reassuringly, before placing it back on the bike. I let out a shaky breath before looking ahead at the unknown path that was awaiting me in the distance. It looked like an old dirt road.

I slowly got used to the speed that the boys were going and eventually found myself laughing along with them and enjoying the ride. "This is amazing!" I shouted, causing all of the boys to laugh.

"If you stay with us princess, you'll be doing crazy shit every day." Marko howled, causing me to giggle.

The boys started to slow down, pulled up and brought me to the entrance of a cave.

They all parked and got of their bikes, Paul reached a hand out to me and helped me off of the bike.

"What this place? And why are we here?" I asked slightly nervous at the fact that all of them were just staring at me, smirking.

Oh god.

They are probably going to kill me now! Gosh I'm so stupid! Why would I go with a bunch of strangers that I had just met?! Whatever happened to all those years of 'stranger danger' that my mom had taught me? I'm too young to die!

"Relax babe, this is where we live." Paul said, wrapping an arm over my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

"If any of you attempt to kill me! I'll… I'll." I stuttered.

"You'll what?" David smirked at me.

"beat you with a stick." I looked at all them for a few seconds before they broke down laughing.

"A stick? Did she really just say that she was going to be us with a stick?" Marko laughed his ass off.

Why, yes! Yes I did you curly headed twat.

Paul and David started to laugh even harder for some reason.

Oh shit… did I just say that aloud?

"Yes, yes you did." Marko said, laughing.

"Insult me all you want! But don't bring the curls into this!" Marko cried out dramatically, making me laugh.

"Let's go inside! We got someone we you want to meet." The boys grinned. Finally recovering from their laugh attack.

Something tells me I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.

And I'm okay with that.

I had to be carful when entering the cave, because I had to walk down these really sketchy stairs and one wrong move could mean either an embarrassing fall in front of the boys or a fatal mistake.

Entering the cave I noticed they had so many candles lighting the dark place up, it kind of looked like a place where a satanic ritual would be. There was a fountain in the middle of the cave entrance and a broken down couch as well. Paul led me to the couch and sat down, bringing me down on his lap.

"Marko go get us some food." David smirked and Marko nodded.

"any requests?" Marko looked at me with a wink and I just smiled. "Surprise me."

Marko left the cave and David turned his attention to me. "What do you think of the place?"

I looked around collecting my final thoughts before looking back at David. "It's rad!" I smiled.

"this place used to be the hottest resort back in 1906, it's a shame that it was built on a fault so when the big one hit it all just sunk down." He grinned at me. "Now its ours."

"Dwayne come out here and meet our guest." Paul hollered.

A tan, handsome boy came out of one of the tunnels in the cave without a shirt making my cheeks flare up. Instantly his eyes had locked on me and he began to grin.

"Hello" his voice was deep, raspy, and sent shivers down my spine.

He took the spot right beside Paul on the small broken little couch and it allowed me to get a better look at his features. He really was truly handsome. Actually all the boys got lucky with having good traits, but Dwayne and Paul stood out to me the most.

The Smell of Chinese food and the sound of Marko yelling had snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come and get it boys." Marko said, walking into the cave and throwing the Chinese boxes around to all the boys and then to me.

I looked down at the box and David looked at me. "Its rice, why don't you eat some? After all how can a billion Chinese people be wrong?" He grinned.

I shrugged my shoulders and opened the box and began to chow down, adding some orange chicken that I stole from Paul and mixing it into my rice.

"How do those maggots taste Caroline?" David asked, leaning forward.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Maggots Caroline. You're eating maggots." David grinned, making me look down and look at my food only to see my rice and orange chicken.

"oh ha ha very funny." I rolled my eyes, looking at him. All the boys began to look at me now with a puzzled expression, even David looked a little shocked, but quickly recovered returning back to his dull face expression.

The boys all looked in deep thought almost as if they were all having a silent conversation with each other. "Maybe I should go." I began to get up from Paul's lap only to be pulled right back into it.

"Leaving so soon? The party just started." David looked at Marko who nodded in response. Marko got up from his spot on the fountain and disappeared into one of the halls. Only to return with a bottle decorated in jem's a moment later.

Marko passed the bottle over to David and returned to his seat on the fountain.

"do you think we should let our little guest have a taste?" David asked the boys who cheered in return.

"I don't think this is a good idea guys, I'm still a minor." I looked at David nervously.

"Relax girl! No one here is gonna snitch on you." I could feel Paul's breath on the back of my neck and it sent tiny shivers down my spine. Dwayne squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"One swing couldn't hurt." I smiled, taking the wine from David.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" they boys chanted all together.

I swung my head back and chugged the wine a little. I could hear the boys cheering, but their voices started to fade away as a weird sensation filled my body. My head began to feel a little dizzy and my body felt so light. So free.

Marko picked me up and began to swing my body around in circles, causing me to giggle.

We drank some more and danced around all together.

Black stars began to cloud my vision and my body started to slow down and I ended up slumping over while the boys laughed.

I could remember the smell of Paul's jacket and the feeling of the wind following through my hair.

And then I passed out.

No Regrets.


End file.
